Aion
Name: Aion Epithets: * Genesis Dragon * True White Dragon God Emperor * Eternal Dragon God * The Timeless One Race: Dragon. Status: Alive. Gender: Male (Genderless). Age: Older than Universe. Hair Color: Silver. Eyes Color: Gray. Affiliation: Dimensional Gap Gods of Time (Leader) Ranking: Dragon God Keeper of the Timeline Relatives: Ophis (Twin Sister) Great Red (Younger Brother) Trivia: Aion represents Eternity, Order, and Existence Aion was born from the "existence" of Eternity. Appearance: Human Form: Similar to Fate Averruncus in UQ Holder. Dragon Form: Similar to Platinum Dragon Lord in Overlord. Background: Aion is the Eternal Dragon God and Ophis' twin. Both of them were born at around the same time and are perfect antithesis. However, their relationship is symbiotic, and both consider themselves as family. Inversely, Aion has later developed a rivalry with Great Red, as he finds his ability to turn illusions into reality and reality into illusions to be "annoying" and "a threat for existence itself", as well as the fact Great Red can "invade his privacy" by looking at his dreams. Aion and Great Red are the Dragon God equivalent to the rivalry between Aion and Ddraig. Both of them have opposing titles, such as Genesis Dragon and Apocalypse Dragon, True White Dragon God Emperor and True Red Dragon God Emperor, and similar color to Albion and Ddraig. As a Dragon representing Eternity, Order and Existence, Aion is the guardian of timeline and destroy any attempt at time travel, despizing parallel universes and alteration in time, but doesn't mind if someone affects the flow of time, as it is still in order. Time shall always flow forward. In ancient times, Aion has raised and trained several primordial gods, being interested by that "new life-form", granting them great wisdom and knowledge about the universe. He was particularly active in ancient Greece, being affiliated with the Primordial Gods of Greek mythology, and worshiped as a primordial god of Eternity, Time and the Zodiac, due to his ability to take human form, authority over time and attribute of light. However, he was also active within other mythologies and has encountered all the deities associated with time, limiting their control over time by threatening them to not try to develop forbidden techniques, and delegating some of his "personal duty" over the timeline. His most prominent students are Chronos, the Primordial God of Time, and Shiva, the Supreme God known as the Hindu God of Destruction. In terms of activity, Aion doesn't participate in anything related to the world except if they can destroy the world permanently or affect the timeline. According to Ophis, Aion is the weakest of the Dragon Gods in terms of raw power, but he is the only one who is truly Undefeated due to his ability to restore his body and soul even if they are totally destroyed. His survival abilities are far superior to Trihexa, as only Ophis' power of infinity and attacks capable of bypassing space and time can offset his immutability due to Aion being an "eternal existence", but not even these attacks are able to harm or destroy him permanently. Should Ophis and Aion fight each other, it would turn into an endless combat, as Ophis would have the advantage in raw output and destructive power through her power of infinity and destructive energy, but Aion would recover from his injuries at a metaphysical level and replenish his power instantly. Aion is a technique master and has also created various techniques to fight on equal terms against Ophis, such as accelerating his time so fast that he create countless light attacks at full power and restore his depleted power instantly, being able to duplicate the process by thousand times in a single second, before launching or merging them together into a Supernova. In terms of speed, Aion is the fastest existence, being able to alter his speed by manipulating the flow of time and/or turning into light. His attacks are also the fastest in the world, all of them being classified as light speed or even faster than light. In terms of technique, Aion is really diligent and creative. He is a master of unarmed combat and an expert with almost any type of weapons, as well as a master of Senjutsu and Magic. He is the creator of the Dragon Gate magic circle and the first user of Time and Space magic. He is also proficient in manipulating his Dragon aura and using various tricks in combat. He doesn't rely in his power alone despite being one of the four strongest beings in the world, alongside Ophis, Great Red and Trihexa. As such, he is even more feared as his counterparts. Some Gods have even called Aion the "true ruler of this world". In terms of overall abilities, Aion reigns above anyone, being able to do feats unrivaled even by Ophis and Great Red. In essence, Aion is a Dragon described as "both eternal and immutable", but also "wise and ever distant". His position as "Keeper of the Timeline" and the fact he managed to avoid any form of Time Travel or Parallel Worlds until the direct involvement of the ExE world is also a testament to his capability and strength, but it should be noted that the problem was swiftly revolved once he acted himself. Furthermore, Aion has shown to be quite knowledgeable about the ExE verse, the reason being that he has made contact with that world long before Issei's contact with Chichigami, as it was connected to the Dimensional Gap, a fact that even Ophis didn't know. Powers & Abilities: * Keen Intellect • Perfect Memory Divine Knowledge • Divine Wisdom Enhanced Senses • Heat Sensitivity X-Ray Vision • Ki Sense • Chrono Vision (limited) Foresight Immense Magical Power • Dragon Aura Dragon Claws Eternal Existence (Power of Eternity) • Immortality • Meta Regeneration • Self-Sustenance • Energy Restoration • Space-Time Transcendence • Erasure Immunity • Power Anchoring Space-Time Manipulation • Time Manipulation Temporal Cognition Time Perception Manipulation Thought Acceleration Time Flow Manipulation (Slow, Stop and Accelerate Time) Time Reversal/Restoration Time Travel Age Manipulation Rejuvenation Senescence • Space Manipulation Spatial Perception Spatial Awareness Spatial Distortion Distance Manipulation (Shukushi/Reduced Earth) Spatial Expansion Teleportation Spatial Displacement Location Swapping Portal Creation Pocket Dimension Creation Dimensional Storage Infinite Prison Spatial Disruption (Spatial Slicing) Spatial Crush (Space-Time Pressure Generation) Spatial Matter Manipulation (Spatial Telekinesis) Spatial Flight Light Manipulation • Holy Light Invisibility • Area Invisibility Immense Strength Immense Speed & Reflexes • Speed of Light Immense Durability • Physical Attack Immunity • Thermal Resistance Immense Endurance • Replenishment Shapeshifting • Dragon Transformation • Size Alteration Dragon Flames • Heat Energy Manipulation Heat Absorption • Eternal Flame Flight Telepathy • Mind Reading Heart Reading • Mind Control • Mental Shield Contract Administration Blessing Inducement • Immortality Bestowal Outrage Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Senjutsu Master • Touki ▪ Healing Ki • Plant Growth • Dragon Veins (Leylines) Survival Skills • Hunting & Fishing skills • Stealth Expert Expert Weapon Specialist • Light Weaponry Master Sharpshooter • Enhanced Accuracy Scatter Shot Trajectory Control Projectile Interception Homing Effect • Photon Bullet Photon Buster Master Magician • Elemental Magic • Defensive Magic Barrier Magic • Sealing Magic • Strengthening Magic • Flight Magic • Illusion Magic Transformation Duplication • Summoning Magic Dragon Gate Magic Circle (Creator) • Time and Space Magic • Healing Magic • Fairy and Spirit Magic Alchemy (Hermetic Magic) ▪ Mineral Creation Metal Manipulation ◦ Holy Sword Creation ◦ Golem Creation • Transmutation • Elixir Brewing Purification Master • Flame-Emitting Meditation Magic Negation • Anti-Magic Field • Magical Energy Absorption Category:Fanon Dragons